Making Sacrifices for the Greater Good
by maximumdragonslayer
Summary: cross-over with dark angel. max is sent back in time to buffy and faith. sucky summary better story. rated for violence language and femslash in latter chp.s
1. Epilogue

Max didn't understand what was going on. She had come out of Crash to go for a ride and get some much needed fresh air when suddenly this mouse of a man just appeared in front of her. That was the only way she knew how to describe it. Out of all the weird things she had seen, mostly on account of Manticore, she had never seen anything like that. It was like one minute she was standing there alone with no where in particular to go and then there he was. As plain as day standing right in front of her. Granted it was night at the moment but with all her heightened senses she would have seen him coming if he had come up like any regular person. Automatically she knew there was something of about his guy aside from the fact that she had just witnessed him magically appears right in front of her.

"Finally I get to meet the great Maximum Ride."

Yeah she had finally come up with an alias for her to go by with the help of Bren and Jondy. She had to admit it was a little over zealous for her liking but it had stuck. And that had been before all the shit that happened making her alone in this world.

"Who wants' to know?" She couldn't help but to go back on old defenses and just to defend herself this man had come out of nowhere.

"The names Whistler. Come here to tell you a few things before your taken to where your needed."

"Well sorry to rain down on your parade but I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Unfortunately Max you don't have a choice in the matter. When the Powers make a decision no one has a say in the matter. Trust me if I could spare you the hard ship that's 'bout to come your way I would without a second thought. Seen to much pain and suffering' in my life time and after it was done."

"Ya one of those crazy people that come to tell me some wacked out story then try and end it all for me?"

"No Max. I'm no more crazy than you are and you're a transgenic so you should be used to strange shit happening' to you all the time."

"Ya would think so but then again I got this strange little man poppin' out of nowhere tellin me somethin 'bout some Powers and me bein taken to where I'm needed. Now even in my crazy wacked out fun filled life that ain't no everyday occurrence for me."

"It's understandable for you to be hesitant to believe me Max but in all honesty you have never met me and yet I know your name. I know everything you have gone through in your life so far, the loved ones you have lost, the people that you have saved. But that unfortunately was only to prepare you for the real journey your about to embark upon."

"Really and let me guess it's only gonna get worse right. Well no thank you I'll pass on the offer."

"So even if you could changes things for the better and give back the lives that where taken, give them a second chance at something better than what they knew would you still pass up the opportunity knowing you could have made it all better. And not just for those you cared about but for the entire world."

"Ya know your putting a lot on one girls shoulders right. How would you even know I could make a difference?"

"Wouldn't be here otherwise. The Powers have seen everything that you are everything that you have become and everything that you will be. They seem to think you could make all the difference in the world. Not only for those you have cared about but for others as well."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is that the world you know now will never come to be. No one will remember you or all the things that have come to pass. They wont know you. Manticore wont exist and everyone here will go on as if the pulse had never happened."

"Wait if Manticore doesn't come to be then isn't the Powers that you keep referring to wiping me and my brothers and sisters from existence?"

"The Powers are making you the only exception in that rule. As for you brothers and sisters they will come to be but they wont be like you anymore. Without the influence of Manticore they will have normal lives just like everybody else."

Max had to stop and think about this. It was a lot to take in at the moment. Everything that her brothers and sisters had ever wanted would come true. They would have normal lives. Her friends that she had made would be able to be happy and live normal lives. All she had to do was whatever these Powers wanted her to do. In the end how could she just say no and the way this Whistler guy was telling it she didn't have a choice in the matter anyhow. So why make it harder on him. He seemed to only be doing his job. She didn't get no evil vibe off him. Some how she honestly did believe him in when he told her if he could spare her he would have. So in the end that only left one option.

"Alright Whistler, look's like these Powers of yours have got themselves a lap dog."

"Actually they prefer a better term than lapdog. The reason they come to you is because they are in need of a new champion. It has been years since they had one and only now are they satisfied that you are ready to be theirs."

"Whatever, let's get this show on the road. Though I should warn you I haven't been in a decent fight in ages."

"It'll be like riding a bike for you Max. Of that I'm sure. Once you learn you never forget."

With that he laid his hand upon her shoulder and everything started to become a blur. She felt the ground leave her feet and something pulling at her to make her go in the direction that she was needed to go. It was the strangest sensation she could ever remember having. Though out it all she had this since of calming peace. Then as suddenly as it had begun it ended. The ground was now firmly back under her feet where it belonged. The only thing was she was no longer in front of Crash. Instead she seemed to be in a graveyard.


	2. Changes and Meetings

(Previously)

"Whatever, let's get this show on the road. Though I should warn you I haven't been in a decent fight in ages."

"It'll be like riding a bike for you Max. Of that I'm sure. Once you learn you never forget."

With that he laid his hand upon her shoulder and everything started to become a blur. She felt the ground leave her feet and something pulling at her to make her go in the direction that she was needed to go. It was the strangest sensation she could ever remember having. Though out it all she had this since of calming peace. Then as suddenly as it had begun it ended. The ground was now firmly back under her feet where it belonged. The only thing was she was no longer in front of Crash. Instead she seemed to be in a graveyard.

(Currently)

"Where the hell am I?" Max thought to herself out loud.

"Well at the moment you are at the exact spot where you need to be." Came Whistler's voice from behind her.

"You think you could work on better ways to get peoples attention than just sneakin up on them like that."

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't. I'm sure you know how that is Max."

"What am I doing in a graveyard exactly?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just remember you can't interact with them until I have left you."

"So this is where I'm gonna meet the ones that I'm suppose to help. Guess it could be worse."

No sooner had the sentence left her mouth than Max was completely proven wrong. A group of girls had started to approach where her and Whistler had been standing. Out of the corner of her eye Max caught some movement that didn't set well with her.

"Whistler what exactly is gong on here?"

"Just watch Max, it'll all become a little more clearer soon enough. Just wait."

Max turned back to tell girl's in time to see they where being attacked and way out numbered. On instinct she ran over to them and tried to help one of the girls's that had a man holding her down but her hand had just moved right on through him.

"What the fuck. Whistler what the hell is this?"

"I told you max that you can't interact with them till I leave you. But this is the people you are here to help."

"Then why can't I help this girl? I really don't like this."

"I know but it's her time. This will also help you to understand a little of what your up against."

Max looked back to see what would become of the girl since she had no way of helping her. The man had bent down to her neck and when he came back up his face was deformed and he had blood running down from his mouth. Max took an involuntary step back.

"These are vampires Max. Every terrifying story that children have ever been told every sound that goes bump in the night. Demons are real Max and these girls that you see before you are the only thing that stand in their way of taking over everything that is good. The future you know they still exist there. This group still exists to try and keep them contained. But they are having difficulty in the task's that had come so easily to the ones that ad been chosen. The last of the chosen, those two over there in the thick of it. This is where they are suppose to die. The vampire's overwhelm them all. Leaving no one left alive. The future needs those two. That is why the Power's sent you to them. You are here to help protect them. The Power's have already instilled in them immortality they have just yet to realize it. But that doesn't mean they can't be killed. They may be immortal but they are not invincible and that is where you come in."

"Whistler I don't see how I can protect them. I am neither invincible or immortal."

"Not yet you aren't. The Power's have also given you a gift. Given time you would have come into your power. You would become both of those things. But they can't wait for that slow process. So you will be granted all of your power's the full limit of them within three stages. They will be slightly uncomfortable and changes will occur in your appearance. Nothing to horrible I assure you. But once they are done no one will be able to stop you. Now I must leave you to your task but before I go I must tell you the first stage of your transformation will occur after you have saved the chosen two's lives."

With a poke in the chest right over Max's heart Whistler disappeared. It took Max an all of five seconds to realize that she was now visible to those around her. The punch in the face from one of the vampire's closest to her was kind of the dead give away. That only served to full Max's anger. She had seen to many die in her life and there had been nothing she could do about it. Now she was being given the opportunity to do something and there was no way she was going to pass it up.

Max was pulled from her thoughts when she heard yelling. She stopped and turned to she that the chosen two and another of the slayers where being surrounded. They where putting up a good fight but she could tell they weren't going to be able to hold up much longer. Suddenly Max felt a huge surge of power wash over her entire body. She found her feet taking her towards them without any thought or command from her what so ever. Plowing through the horde of vamp's and slayer's only stopping every now and then to help out one of the slayer's she made her way to them.

It seemed some stronger force had taken over her. Somehow she had got a stake in her hand and was taking out any unlucky vamp that had crossed her path. It all went by so fast that Max's mind didn't come back to her till she was face to face with the threesome that had gotten themselves trapped by the Vampires.

"Who are you?"

She was about to answer the blonde when a sudden pain in her chest grabbed at her attention instead of her reply. Falling to her knee's Max had her hand to her heart. 'What the hell did he do to me?' was all that Max could think until they pain grew in intensity. It hurt so much that she couldn't even scream out in pain. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt a hand on her shoulder but she couldn't do anything to acknowledge that whoever it was what exactly was happening.

"Back…..up."

Somehow she had found her voice just enough to let whoever it was that they needed to back up from her. She could feel something inside of her body growing and for the moment she was scared of what was happening to her. She opened her eye's enough to see that all three of the slayer's had done as she had requested and she was betting that it wasn't because of her words. There were blue flames in some mystical form surrounding her coming from her. She didn't know how that was possible but she couldn't give it much thought because the pain had become to intense for her to think straight anymore.

Suddenly she let out o scream. Her arms seem to through themselves open and the blue fire had grown. It was suddenly claiming all the vampires for itself to further full their intensity making them brighter. As Max began to lose consciousness the fire dimed already having taken the vampires lives it seemed to not have a purpose anymore. The last thing Max saw was the ones she was sent to protect hovering over her looking down at her still for. Then nothing but the black of unconscious taking over.

"Well I think it's safe to say that that was definitely something I have never seen in my entire life." Buffy said looking to Faith.

"Even with the whole thing with Spike B,…come on you gotta admit that was pretty wicked. I mean damn I thought we were goners for sure."

"Guy's I think you both are forgetting our mystery savior here in all this. Don't you think it's kind of convenient that she showed up right when we where about to become Vamp food. I mean where the hell did she come from anyways?"

"Ya know K, right now I find myself not carin'. That was a close call and I'm kinda grateful we just got our asses saved. Even though it's not an everyday occurrence."

"Wow Faith, didn't think you had any big words in that already so little vocabulary of yours."

"What you mean I actually let my brain show, shit." Faith stated in mock horror.

"Just a little bit yeah, anyways what do you think we should do 'bout her." Buffy said pointing to Max's unconscious figure on the ground. "I mean I don't think we should just leave her here. We do after all protect people, not just leave them for some demon or another."

"Then let's take her back to headquarters B. Maybe when she wakes she'll talk."

"And how do you propose we get her there Faith?"

"I ain't got no problem with carryin' her B. She did after all just save my ass. 's the least I could do." Faith shrugged like it was the most obvious choice.

"Alright let's head back then."


	3. Awakenings

decided i didn't like the chapter that i had up so i changed it. thought this would be better suited as the story progress's

--

(Previously)

"Ya know K, right now I find myself not carin'. That was a close call and I'm kinda grateful we just got our asses saved. Even though it's not an everyday occurrence."

"Wow Faith, didn't think you had any big words in that already so little vocabulary of yours."

"What you mean I actually let my brain show, shit." Faith stated in mock horror.

"Just a little bit yeah, anyways what do you think we should do 'bout her." Buffy said pointing to Max's unconscious figure on the ground. "I mean I don't think we should just leave her here. We do after all protect people, not just leave them for some demon or another."

"Then let's take her back to headquarters B. Maybe when she wakes she'll talk."

"And how do you propose we get her there Faith?"

"I ain't got no problem with carryin' her B. She did after all just save my ass. 's the least I could do." Faith shrugged like it was the most obvious choice.

"Alright let's head back then."

(Currently)

Max was running. She didn't know where she was headed. The only thought that could penetrate her mind was that she had to get away from them. She feels like she has been doing this her whole life. Not being able to stop for anything. She could feel Jondy, Tinga and Kye right behind her. It 

didn't make since. They had been perfectly safe where they where. No way for Manticore to know where they were. Zack had made sure that they weren't going to be found. But here they were running for their lives again.

Suddenly they were surrounded. Every which way they turned they were trapped. Max fought to keep them from capturing her, her sisters and brother. One by one however she watched as they finally were subdued by their pursuers.

"I bet your wondering how we found you?" came the voice belonging to none other than Lydecker himself. "Well it wasn't easy I'll tell you that. Thankfully we had some help in locating you four."

Then out steps from behind Lydecker is Zack.

"It's nothing personal guys but we are made for a purpose and I can't let you change that."

Just as suddenly as the dream had started it ended with Max Jerking up right, wide awake, and screaming. She hated that place and was glad that she had destroyed it. They had taken everything from her. So much so to the point were she didn't feel anything any more.

'I guess they got what they wanted after all.' She thought.

Upon hearing her scream a red head entered the room where Max was taken to. Max still not getting her bearings about her was even more thrown off by the power that seemed to roll of this petite woman.

"Are you all right? I heard someone scream."

"Yeah, just a bad dream. Where am I?"

"Well that is a little difficult to explain. But I'm guessing after last night you already know about what really goes bump in the night. As soon as you're feeling up to it we can answer any questions you have and maybe get a few of our own answered."

"Yeah well no time like the present."

"Are you sure, I mean after everything that has happened you could take a breather."

"No I'm fine, really."

"Alright if you're sure. Just one question before I go round up the gang, can you tell me your name?"

"Max"

"Just Max? You don't have a full name?"

"Maximum Ride."

"Really, wow I didn't think any parents would name their kid something like that."

"That's because they didn't. And before you ask maybe you should get whoever it is you need to get then you all can go over everything I need to tell you. Would it be alright if I walked around you know outside of this room. It kind of reminds me of a hospital."

"Sure but don't go far I'll need to be able to find you."

"No problem. With the power coming from you I'm sure I'll be able to find you when you're ready."

"Ok, but just so you know there are a lot of kids running around. Just don't scare them and I think you'll be fine."

"Fair enough."

With that the red head left the room to gather the other's that would be required for this meeting. Max as for herself just got up and left to get some fresh air. She very much needed it after having that dream again. It never was easy to get over the betrayal of her eldest brother and that dream was the consequences for it.

Max found her way around very easily and noticed that the red head had been right. There where a lot of kids running around the place. None of them seemed to be under at least fourteen though. It kind of made Max wonder what it was that they where doing here. Whistler had only told her about the two slayers that she was needed to protect. He didn't mention anything else; Max guessing there was really no need to. Either way it didn't bother her to much.

Walking around the grounds that surrounded the building that she had been in she found the scenery was quite peaceful. Not many were out there so she didn't have to worry about answering any question's on whom she was or where she came from. It wasn't like she could tell them or anything. She really hated having to explain things to people anyways. They always thought she was joking or something. But she figured these people might actually believe her considering what they seem to see a lot.

Max was in the middle of just standing near the edge of what she thought was the property when she sensed someone behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw it was a slayer that was with the two she was sent for.

"Wow your actually up. Man after what happened last night I thought you would be out of it for days."

"I'm perfectly fine. Not much can keep me down for long."

"I'm sure; anyways Willow say's that they are ready for you if you are."

"Willow?"

"Oh the cute red head that was with you when you woke up."

"Right and I'm guessing you where sent to find me?"

"Yeah, so if you will follow me." And with that Max followed the brunette back into the house to face the very people she was sent here to protect.


	4. Explinations

So just thought I'd update. Trying to get this rolling, just hard to get my brain working right after 12 hour shifts of nothing but mindless work. Plus a lot of other stuff going on. Anyways I'll try to keep up dating as soon as possible. This chapter also ain't got much going on but the next chapter will be better I promise. Some old fashion ass kicking. Just had to get some of the explaining out of the way.

(Previously)

"Willow?"

"Oh the cute red head that was with you when you woke up."

"Right and I'm guessing you where sent to find me?"

"Yeah, so if you will follow me." And with that Max followed the brunette back into the house to face the very people she was sent here to protect.

(Currently)

Max was currently standing in a room full of people that she really didn't know. Though the setting was different it still felt like she was being interrogated, just like back at Manticore. She desperately tried to push the feeling aside knowing that these people didn't have the same intent as the organization had. She was here for a purpose; she was the Powers That Be new champion. She was sent here on a mission and she knew she would carry it out no matter what it took.

"So we should probably start with you telling us who you are and what you where doing last night in the cemetery." This statement came from the older man that was apparently British.

Max took a deep breath; _this is going to be a long day she thought. _She had a lot of explaining to do to all of them. It wasn't going to be easy because she hadn't been given all the details but she would explain as best as she could.

"First I am going to have to ask that you all let me finish before asking questions."

Everyone nodded their head in understanding and also telling her that it was okay for her to continue. Max started with telling them who she was and where she was from. Then she went on in detail to tell of her meeting with whistler and how the Powers had made her their champion. She could tell that that last bit had upset the two slayers that she was sent her for, though she didn't quite know why. She then went on to tell them why they had sent her here to this time and what she was meant to do. She specifically left out the part where she was told that her own power would grow and the pain that was meant to accompany it. She knew they would ask about that anyways but when they did she could make it vague and hoped that they would leave it at that.

When she finished everyone in the room was silent. They had all come across things that could barely be explained but they accepted them because it was part of the world that they lived through everyday. Finally when they all had a little time to digest what was just presented to them the question's started.

"So you came from the future?" asked the blonde counterpart of the last of the chosen.

"Yes"

"If you don't mind me asking why exactly did the Powers choose you to protect Buffy and Faith?" this was the question she had expected to be asked and it was only logical that it came from the British man.

"I have no idea but what I was told they thought I would make a difference."

"Are you a slayer cuz I gotta say from what I saw last night ya got some wicked cool moves?" the next question came from Faith and didn't really surprise Max all that much. This one she had expected also but it hit to close to actually allow her to want to answer it. But she had to be honest with them if she wanted them to trust her; she needed them to trust her. If they didn't that would make this whole mission a lot harder.

"No I'm not a slayer. I've never heard of a slayer till whistler came to me."

"So if you're not a slayer what are you? Cuz I gotta agree with Faith on this you did seem to have the strength that we have, among other things." This asked from the brunette that had come to get her, Faith nodded her head in agreement.

"It's difficult to explain and even more difficult for you to understand. I'm not exactly completely human. I wasn't born I was made. Thing's were added to my DNA and my abilities were enhanced so much that they rival even yours." Max said pointing to Buffy and Faith. "You two are the strongest of your kind mainly because you where already slayer's when the other's came into existence. So your powers were increased to better lead and help them." Max knew this is where things got a little risky. Apparently the Power's had instilled her with some knowledge to better understand her purpose here. This would undoubtedly make all of them uncomfortable knowing that she had more knowledge than they had thought and she probably knew more than what they themselves did.

"I didn't even know that was possible. I mean we have seen demons and humans being combined into one but they were also in the adult stages of their life. Not to mention it looked gross." This statement came from Willow.

"It's not in this time. The research for it is probably hasn't even started yet."

"Well see now this just makes me wanna ask what where ya mixed with?" Faith asked

"Feline DNA."

"Well that is an interesting combination. Certainly allows for the enhanced abilities that you seem to have." The British man observed.

"So how come ya ain't got a tail or somethin'?" asked Faith

"Having any characteristics that would make me stand out in a crowd would have defeated the purpose for which I was created. It took them a while but the where finally able to make us look fully human."

"And what exactly did they create you for?" the question came from the watcher.

"To be a soldier. To follow orders without question."

"Wow that kinda explains why the powers chose you then." Buffy said

"It would be their logical reasoning I guess. To have a champion that would do what their told on their terms and not their champion's. I'm sure a lot of today's governments actually would like to have soldiers like that as well." The watcher started to reason

"Well now this kinda bum's me out. I mean what's the point in bein' kick ass if ya can't enjoy it. Takes the fun right out of it if ya ask me." complained Faith.

"If I'm over stepping any bonds her just let me know but what about your parent's Max. I'm sure they wouldn't have wanted you to have to go through whatever it is you had to endure over some years."

This was a question that Max hadn't expected at all. Certainly was one of the few things that would get her temper to step in and cause her to lose some self control. She hated when people asked something like that. It just made her think that they weren't even listening to what she was saying. Not to mention it was a very sensitive subject for her.

"My parent's weren't in the picture. They changed me while my mother was still carrying me. After she had me I was taken from her. Mostly the mother's they had through this process where just there because they needed the money for whatever reason. Don't have a clue as to my father. So I never had parent's." she answered through gritted teeth.

"So where did you grow up. surely they didn't keep you in some observation room." This guy just didn't know when to quit.

"No they didn't. I grew up in a military environment. Trained to be the good little soldier I was supposed to be. If trained is what you want to call their methods. To any ordinary and decent human being it would be called torture. So no, it wasn't just a few years of training. More like my entire childhood."

Max's jaw was now starting to throb with all the pressure she was putting in it. The watcher was hitting every subject she would rather not talk about. Apparently by her answer's however no one else wanted to ask her anymore question's. It seemed they had had enough and didn't know if they could take anymore and what Max had gone through in her childhood wasn't even the worst part of her life. But thankfully no one seemed intent on asking anymore questions.

"Well I think we know everything that is needed to know." The watcher seemed about to protest but Willow put up her hand to stop him." I'm sure if there is anything else then it can wait till another time.


End file.
